You're My Inner Peace
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: Viper/Crane oneshot. What happens when you finally made your dream come true? Despite not earning the Dragon Warrior title, the Five, along with Po, achieved their one goal: to become masters of Kung Fu. As for Viper, she felt something was missing, or rather someone - a certain avian she dreamt of loving since the day they met. If only she knew he felt the same way.


Rejoice! Cheers and laughter echoed throughout the newly rebuilt Jade Palace. Shifu watched in awe, then looked to the heavens, hoping he made Oogway proud. Po eagerly told stories to his father, Li, and the younger pandas alongside Tigress. Monkey desperately chased a young panda, who deviously held onto Mantis with her Tigress action figure. Crane bonded with Mr. Ping, who told him more embarrassing stories related to Po. Lastly, Viper quickly befriended Mei Mei after their shared penchant for ribbon-dancing.

"Impressive skills, Master Viper, but I betcha can't best me at my nunchucking-skills!" bragged Mei Mei as she almost took the snake by surprise with her weapon.

"Why compete when we're meant to be celebrating? This is the happiest I've ever felt in a long time," Viper swooned, sensing all the positive chi from everyone around her.

"Even happier than finding true love?" asked the elegant panda.

"Of cou—wait… did you say 'true love'?" Viper suddenly asked.

"Yup! Having all this is great and all, but every girl's dream at some point in her life is to find true love."

"But I found my true love: it's Kung Fu!"

"Kung Fu is a different kind of commitment: it's a _passion_ – like ribbon dancing! Haven't you ever had a new dream after getting what you want?"

Viper paused for a moment and began to think. She knew what Mei Mei meant from the beginning, and she often dismissed her feelings for the sake of her duties as a Kung Fu Master. Yes, she did have dreams about someone. And that someone was in the middle of talking to a goose by the noodle stand. The female panda followed her gaze and snickered.

"Oh, so you _have_ been dreaming of someone," she teased.

When Crane caught her eye through the crowd, Viper gasped and looked away, her face flushed red.

"Come on, who's the lucky guy?" Mei Mei pried.

"N-No, I refuse to say," murmured Viper.

"Is it Master Crane? Well, is it?"

Viper only squeaked in response and lowered her head.

"Ha! I knew it," exclaimed Mei Mei, "For how long?"

"A-A while… but we're different! Besides, he doesn't like me back and I'm totally over it," denied the snake.

"Different species isn't that big a deal. And how can you tell he doesn't like you back?"

"I don't know. We don't talk that often and he doesn't really say much when I try to stir up a conversation. I'm pretty hopeless, aren't I?" Viper scoffed to herself.

"Aw, honey," Mei Mei leaned down and turned Viper's head to face her, "You're pretty, but you're not hopeless. And you're talking to a _love expert_ here! Chances are that Crane is probably the shy type and thinks a pretty girl like you is way out of his league. Guys can play hard to get sometimes, and that's hard to tell because sometimes if they don't pursue you, then they don't love you. I mean would you rather take this chance rather than having to let your father make you marry someone you don't even know?"

Viper's heart stung a little. "So, how _can_ I know for sure?"

"Normally anyone would tell you to follow your heart, but from my experience, you need to test him in order to prove how much you mean to him."

"Oh, how will I do that?" Viper asked, smiling with hope.

"That, my dear, is where you let your heart decide. But if you want to know how my parents met—"

"Attention, everyone! I really want to thank you all for making a big difference to our lives, yours, mine, and Kung Fu! This is perhaps the most awesome day of my life. And I owe it all to you, Master Shifu, Master Oogway of the Spirit Realm, my team, and my dads. I never would have come this far if it weren't for all of you. You're all awesome!" Po exclaimed. Everyone cheered at his speech and the fireworks were cued, decorating the skies with floral patterns and even panda-shaped ones.

"Thank you, Mei Mei. I'll see you again someday!" Viper thanked. She temporarily dropped the thought and continued to rejoice alongside her Kung Fu family.

* * *

It was an exhausting day for the Furious Five. They had just finished cleaning up after their ceremonious victory against Kai. Everyone was about to get ready for bed that night. The moon was out and all was peaceful. Po passed out from all the excitement, and teaching, leading Tigress to carry him to his room. Monkey and Mantis had a little too much to drink, and probably broke the peace with their drunk, tragic singing voices until they were out cold. Well, Monkey was anyway. Mantis quickly rushed to the bathroom with extreme discomfort in his digestive system.

Meanwhile, Crane was about to head off to his room when he heard soft whips and humming coming from Viper's room. He leaned the side of his head against the door to confirm his senses were real. When he opened the door slightly and peeked through it, he was astonished to find Viper swaying away to the beat of her ribbon dancing.

Ever since they met, Crane always found her attractive: her appearance, her fighting style, and her sugar-coated kindness and empathy. He always had strong feelings for her, and was good at hiding it too. Despite being a Kung Fu Master, Crane could never let go of his habit of being shy and reserved. Of course, being a male, he finds it easier to bond with Po, Monkey, Mantis and Shifu. Oddly enough, even Tigress was 'man' enough for him to talk to without having to worry about strong feelings, whatsoever.

But Viper?

Viper was different. She's the most feminine, the most elegant, the _most beautiful_. Her elegance matched his own, albeit he was known for being slightly more graceful. Normally he would find himself to be attracted to his own kind, but Viper was his only exception. Sure, Mei Ling would have been an option, but he loved her like a sister who encouraged him to pursue his passion and boost his confidence. He sighed, for Viper dancing in the moonlight was truly a sight to behold. He was entranced. And that moment quickly ended when the door slid further back as he fell. Viper gasped at the sudden thud of her comrade at her doorway.

"Dude, if you need to get in, just open the door further," slurred a drunk Mantis.

"Go to bed, you're drunk!" Crane retorted. The insect left, albeit ignoring the avian's command.

"Are you alright?" Viper asked. Her concern was deep. She slithered behind him and pushed against his back to help him stand.

"Y-yeah, I am thank you. Ahem… I uh… you look like you'll be up all night. Aren't you exhausted?" he began awkwardly.

"I am, but I don't feel like sleeping yet. I was… thinking," Viper explained.

"I know. You think when you dance, right? No-Not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean it's not like I watch you dance every now and again." Each passing word made Crane's cheeks grow hotter.

"You… watch me?" she asked.

"…only when I can." _Can you blame me for being so hopelessly in love with you?_

"Oh… y-you don't think I dance weird do you?" she asked out of insecurity. Mei Mei's plan still lingered in her mind, but she allowed herself to follow her heart with this one.

"N-No, not at all! Your dancing is beautiful. I-in fact, you dance so gracefully I almost feel like I should be jealous," he chuckled.

"Oh, so the Graceful Master Crane isn't the most graceful anymore?" she teased.

"_Fight_ me," he teased back with a playful stern. The couple instantly burst into a synchronized fit of giggles. Once the laughter died down, Crane noticed faint scratches on Viper's body – ones which came from his jaded chi when he dragged her away to Kai. "Your body… I-I'm so sorry."

"Hm?" Viper looked to where his eyes pointed, "No, it's okay, really! I got the sense you weren't yourself." _That wasn't the Crane, I know and love. _

"Either way, at least it's healing up." When his wing stroked against her scratches, she whipped his wing out of muscle memory.

"Ow," deadpanned the avian.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" she cried. She refused to admit the pleasure she felt when he touched her.

"That didn't hurt," he chuckled, "Okay maybe it did. A little. But that means we're even."

Viper giggled in response and slithered away to keep her ribbon. Crane closed the door behind them and walked next to her. "You look troubled. Is something bad about to happen?"

_I don't know, you tell me. _"No, silly, I had a wonderful time! Why would you think that?" Viper asked.

"You look serious. Y-you can talk to me if you want."

When Crane said this, Viper felt lightbulb click in her mind. Perhaps now would be the right time to see if his feelings are real.

"Crane, can you be honest with me?"

"I'll… try my best."

"What if my daddy suddenly told me I was getting married to someone I never met?"

Crane's eyes widened at the question as she continued.

"Would you, or anyone think it was best for me? I mean I dedicated my whole life to making my father proud and to becoming a Kung Fu Master. There have been some male snakes in my village who flirted with me in the past, and my mother did suggest I marry one of them one day. Would it be right if I did?"

"Of course not!" Crane quickly answered. "What made you think of this in the first place?"

"It's only an assumption! And I want my daddy to be happy, so –"

"Even so, there's no way your father would allow you to do that. He loves you enough to make your own decisions, Viper. As far as I know, I don't think your dad is the type to force his decisions on you. Nobody has the right to choose your destiny but you!"

Viper flinched at Crane's sudden outburst. Her lips parted slightly and her cheeks glowed pink. "C-Crane, I had no idea you felt so strongly about this."

The avian was flustered. If the rest knew, they would feel the same way. But for someone else to spend the rest of his life with Viper… it could tear his heart out, or worse – make him give up Kung Fu!

"W-Well of course I have strong feelings about this! I don't want you to be stripped of your free will. I don't want your father to make you do something you don't want. And I certainly don't want some random stranger to waltz in and take you away from me!"

"Crane."

When silence filled the room, Crane hastily tried to process his own words. The more he recalled, the more flustered he got. His scrawny legs trembled, his beak twitched, and he lowered his head in an attempt to hide his overt blush underneath his straw hat.

"T-Take you away from u-us…. Is what I meant," he corrected. It was too late for that. Viper heard it all. He closed his eyes and prepared for rejection. It was a long time coming.

"Do you," Viper breathed in, "Do you really mean that?"

"I," Crane stuttered. He glanced at the changed position of the moon and waved his wing. "Well, would you look at the time, I really must be going!" he said followed by a fake yawn.

"Wait!" Out of instinct, Viper slithered around Crane's legs twice to keep him from walking out. The avian squawked in surprise and fell forward, pulling Viper in as she is now looking down on him. His straw hat was knocked out of his head, exposing his blush, while her body still wrapped securely around his legs. When they turned to face each other, they both gasped at the dangerously close gap between their faces. Clearly, they were being loud, but everyone else was out cold from the fatigue… and the alcohol.

"Okay, yes, I meant every word! Can I go now?" Crane cried in panic. He gasped at the sudden constriction of Viper's body against him.

"No," she answered before resting her head against the feathers on his chest. "Please stay."

"Viper…"

"Every time you go on missions without me, I always prayed you would come home. When I realized you and Mantis were taken away by Kai, I thought I lost you forever! If something bad does happen to us in the future, and I pray it does not, at least let me take this chance to let you know how I feel about you." It was a soft whimper from Viper's lips. Every word of it almost gave Crane a heart attack.

"Viper, I—"

"I love you, Crane. I always have."

Crane felt his eyes sting, and his heart soar. He felt her grip on his legs loosen up and froze as he felt her first kiss on his beak. His eyes blinked rapidly a few times to take it all in. His body relaxed smiled lovingly at her.

"Heh, you beat me to it," he chuckled shyly.

"Doesn't mean you can no longer say it."

"I love you too – more than you know."

The two masters pressed their foreheads against each other to share a longing gaze. When the moon was no longer in their direction, Viper released herself from the avian and closed her window to give them some privacy. Crane blushed at where his thoughts were going; but managed to supress the feeling.

"It's late."

"I know, which is why you're staying with me."

"Fair enough… wouldn't want to wake anyone up."

Viper then gently wrapped herself around Crane's upper body. Seeing as they were near the doorway, the avian rose on his legs, put his hat back on, and carried Viper to her straw mat. The snake loosened her grip, hoping she didn't make the avian feel as if she was constricting him. Normally, Crane slept standing upright; but tonight he lowered himself on the mat and rested his beak on Viper's body.

"Viper?"

The snake's eyes fluttered, "Yes?"

"I just want you to know, that ever since I made my Kung Fu dream come true, you became my new dream."

Viper exhaled sharply at his confession. Was she dreaming? She had to be. When she felt her own tears, she knew it was real.

"You became mine, too," she replied shakily. Awestruck, Crane muzzled his head over hers and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Viper."

"You too…" The snake hummed in response. She felt safe and secure when he laid his head over her. Different species, different cultures, hardly any girl would be as lucky as she is. Her lack of fangs have always been her biggest doubt, but she knew that if she asked Crane, he would admit he loves her the same. And it's no secret that Crane thought the same thing. She no longer had no doubts about that night. After all those years of pondering, they were finally at peace with their newfound relationship.

_Fin._

* * *

**Obviously it's the end of a new beginning. **

**Hey, everyone! This is my first KFP story, featuring ViCra… or CraPer. Or whatever you guys call this ship. I secretly shipped these two since the first film's release and I didn't get back into it until recently. The movies overall were golden and I still have yet to see the series episodes. I don't think there are that many Viper/Crane shippers out there. To those who still are, I hope you enjoy this new addition to your collection!**


End file.
